Giant Space Spiders
by MrsBoreanaz1
Summary: Ron Weasley thought his day couldn't get any worse when he met the Spiders...Then he met the Doctor!     Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing, Dcotor who belongs to the BBC and Harry Potter to J.K Rowling

**P.S: **Not sure if the word Gargantuan pertains to another Doctor Who villian as i haven't watched much of the old series, if it does...Sorry!

**P.P.S: **This is my first Fanfiction since i was 8 so ...10 years :O, if its bad...i'm sorry 

* * *

**Giant Space Spiders**

For Ronald Billius Weasley a blue box materializing several meters in front of him to hover in mid-air above the ground was just a strange occurrence he had no time for.

He was being chased by a Pack of 8ft tall Tarantulas after all, and by the look of them, they were hungry.

To keep them busy he had been emptying his pockets of the many Chocolate éclairs, pastries and any other food he had been carrying, hoping to distract them. Now he had exhausted that supply.

"S-spiders!"

He stammered to know one in particular. He wiped the sweat off his brow, a combination of the running and the extreme humidity, this was a jungle.

"I-I hate spiders!"

" Oh Spiders aren't that bad, usually, although I did meet a rather nasty one on Alpha Centuri last week. Actually that wasn't a spider it was a Grasshopper, an army of Grasshoppers and they tried to take over. But they weren't spiders…..neither are they!"

A male voice began to babble at high speed. Ron looked up and almost choked for there in front of him was the blue box again. Its doors were thrown open to reveal a strange man crouching down to point at the spiders behind Ron.

He possessed brown unruly hair and eyes that appeared so young and yet so ancient. Ron also noticed a tweed jacket and Red bowtie.

"whattya mean, not spiders? HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?"

Ron gestured behind himself wildly, still running. The box seemed also to be moving because no matter how fast he was running it always stayed ahead of him.

The man in the box smiled smugly as he answered the question.

"Yes I have seen them, several times in fact, but they're not spiders. They're called the Gargantuan, scavengers of space. Normally they work together to bring down spaceships and then they feed on the energy from both the wreckage and the passengers…..so did your ship crash?" He asked pleasantly as if he were inquiring about the weather.

"NO!" Ron howled, wondering what on Earth a spaceship was.

"Oh, they probably just like you then!"

Ron almost stopped in his tracks, had he not been facing the threat of energy draining space spiders.

"your Mental"

"I'm the Doctor" the doctor replied, offering his hand out.

Ron hesitated, giant spiders or this loon? Finally the threat of a messy and possibly painful death overwhelmed him.

Reluctantly he reached for the Doctor's hand and let himself be hauled through the doors of the box to be dumped unceremoniously on the floor. But at least he was safe…he was safe….right?

* * *

So thats it so far, i will be updating when i can :) any comments, ideas, improvements are welcome! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm planning on adding two other characters next chapter :D _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A loud screeching sound brought Ron to his senses. He sat up, covering his ears as he shouted,

"That's bloody awful!"

Almost instantly the sound died down and Ron was able to remove his hands.

"Merlin's pants! What was that?" He asked, struggling to his feet while the Doctor whizzed around a strange device in the middle of the room, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Oi, that's my Tardis!"

Ignoring him Ron asked instead, "Where are we anyway?"

"exactly where we were!"

Ron frowned, was this man ever going to give him a straight answer?

The Doctor seemed to notice for he spun around and began to explain hastily, waving his arms in an exaggerated manner.

"I got a message on the Psychic Paper telling me to come to Ursa Minor 1, not to be confused with Ursa Major 1. So i thought, well, just dropped Amy off might as well check it out and then Bam!"

Here he became much more excited, if that was possible.

"You appeared, being chased by Gargantuan in the jungle, the jungle!"

Ron nodded slowly as the Doctor exclaimed over him. "He's off his rocker!" he thought to himself.

"So...how did i get in the jungle?" Ron asked slowly

"What, you mean you don't know how you got there?" the Doctor asked incredulously

"And they call me crazy!"

"N-No it's just...one minute I'm at the burrow, that's me home" Ron began but the Doctor interrupted excitedly,

"You live in a Burrow?...oho i bet that's nice!"

Ignoring him once more Ron went on,

"And I went to Apparate to Diagon Alley, just passed the test!"

He added smugly and the Doctor gave him a confused look

"Anyway next thing I know I ended up in that jungle and those spiders just came out of no-where, and I couldn't Disapparate"

"Something drew you here..."

The doctor began slowly, a thoughtful look on his face

"The same thing that drew me here, question is, What for?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

There was a knock at the door that made Ron jump. He crouched down, making himself as small as possible as he whimpered,

"Tell me that's not the spiders!"

"Gargantuan, and no, they don't have knuckles!"

The Doctor corrected as he bounded down to the Tardis doors. "You still haven't asked why it's bigger on the inside" he moped suddenly as he rapped on the wall. "I love it when people ask that!"

"It's an expansion charm, me dad used it on our old Ford Anglia" Ron replied "No...it's another dimension" The Doctor said matter-of-factly as he opened the doors.

There was a flurry of movement and Ron stared at the girl who had just entered, she was definitely not a spider.

Long red hair, a short black dress, black stockings, a red scarf and converse sneakers, Ron couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Couldn't you hear us Doctor? We've only been hammering on the door for the last 5 minutes!" She told the Doctor sarcastically in a Scottish accent.

"We? What do you mean we?" The Doctor asked but the girl ignored him.

" And it's so humid out there, it's like an oven, I'm so hot!" she went on, fanning herself.

"Yeah, you are!" Ron blurted out. The girl froze, staring at him, Ron blushed and quickly looked away.

He stared instead at the Doctor, who had attempted to close the door, only to be halted by a hand, each fingernail painted a deep blood red. The door was thrown open and another woman stood there, older than the first and dressed in a long red dress, her blonde curls cascading down her back.

"Miss me sweetie?"

The woman asked the Doctor with a suggestive wink.

_Well, he seems pre-occupied , _Ron thought to himself, _maybe i can get to know the other one better. _

Suddenly the blond woman walked over to the redheaded girl and placed an arm around her waist, spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Ron almost choked. "Blimey" he managed to croak as the Doctor succeeded in closing the door and spun round.

"Oi, you two, that's enough!" He called out in slight irritation. The two women broke apart.

"Sorry Doctor!" the redhead grinned as she turned to Ron.

"I'm Amy by the way, Amy Pond"

The blonde woman chuckled as she offered her hand to Ron

" River Song"

"R-R-Ron Weasley" Ron just managed to say.

Both women looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

* * *

Inspiration for this came from the audio commentry for Silence in the library where Stevn Moffat reveals that River Song is bi-sexual, then again she is from the 51st century so i should of guessed that!


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay only one more chapter to go! _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ron watched in fascination as the Doctor and River bickered away, pulling levers and pushing buttons seemingly at random.

"Riverrr"

The Doctor growled angrily as the blonde woman pressed a red button which had been flickering feebly a second before. She merely huffed with an air of superiority and turned away.

Amy laughed from the seat beside Ron.

"That's my girl" she told him brightly.

Upon hearing this the Doctor faced her curiously.

"Yes, sorry, forgot to ask, what happened to Rory?"

Without waiting for an answer he went on,

"And how did you end up on Ursa Minor 1 together?" "What do you mean Doctor, you dropped us off 2 hours ago!"

"No, he didn't Amy"

Bewildered , Ron, The Doctor and Amy turned around to stare at River.

"It's too early in his time-stream"

This information seemed to make sense to Ron but the Doctor and Amy seemed to understand now.

"So you, River Song, were the one that sent the message on my physic paper?" the Doctor asked, a slight smile on his face.

River smiled back in reply.

"Then tell me, why did you teleport poor unsuspecting Ron Weasley here onto the planet and then leave him stranded? Wait, don't tell me, i'll get it soon. Let me see, Ursa Minor 1 was previously a star, it simply died out 2 million years ago and then the first settlers began to arrive. They carried Hydroponics machines so that explains the jungle but at the core of the planet..."

Here he stopped, the answer suddenly dawning on him,

"At the core there should still be some of the star's heat because when the star died it didn't just simply die, the heat folded itself like an envelope. That heat is still perfectly preserved beneath the ground! So you and Amy went there to what? To extract the heat, yes, but then the Gargantuan sensed the sudden change in temperature and attacked. And _**you**_ needed a distraction!"

The doctor stopped short, a look of distaste crossing his face that made Ron want to quiver in fear. River however stood her ground.

"You used him as a distraction and then left him stranded at the mercy of Giant Space Spiders!" "You said they weren't spiders!"

Ron attempted to sound indignant but it came out as a squeal.

"I didn't leave him stranded Doctor, he had you!" River replied defensively, ignoring Ron's comment.

The Doctor took a step closer to her, "What did you want the core of a dead star for anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

River grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Spoilers!" she said as the Doctor took another step towards her.

River blew a quick kiss to Amy before reaching down to press a button on the strange watch she wore. A second later she disappeared.

"River come back here now!" The Doctor cried in frustration at the spot where River had stood.

* * *

_The Doctor's explanation of the death of a star...yeah i made that up. I'm told there's 3 paths a star can take at the end of its lifespan,_

_1. Supernova 2. Blackhole 3. it simply fades to a cooler temprature. _

_no folding like an envelope! :D _


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter!...i feel sad now it's over :( _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Well i think it's time you went home Ron Weasley"

The Doctor called out as he spun around, back to the strange device and began to press the buttons again.

"Sorry about all of that!" He called out loudly.

"River's not usually, well, actually, i don't know what she's usually like...long story" he added, glimpsing Ron's facial expression.

"But, how did i get here?" Ron asked standing up.

"Well when you, apparated did you say? I imagine that's like using a vortex manipulator. Your body breaks down into atoms so that it can travel faster. River would have timed it right so that she could intercept those atoms and send them to anywhere she wanted."

Utterly confused Ron turned to Amy for help,

"River brought you here!" she said simply and Ron nodded.

"Why didn't he just say that!" he cried, gesturing to the Doctor.

Amy chuckled, "yeah, he's a bit of a science geek."

The Doctor pretended not to hear "Right, well, here we are Ron, Diagon Alley, just like you said." He called out as he skipped down to the doors and opened them. Ron and Amy followed.

Sunlight washed over them in the overcrowded street.

"Diagon Alley" Ron whispered as he stepped out of the box.

Behind him he heard Amy marvel at the scene.

"Well, Cya, i guess" Ron shrugged awkwardly, holding his hand out. The doctor shook it rather enthusiastically.

"Yes, nice to meet you Ron, keep away from those Spiders!"

Ron managed a weak smile at that.

"Yeah it was great to meet you, sorry about the whole using you as a distraction thing. I'm sure River's sorry as well." Amy went on apologetically.

The thought of the blonde woman made Ron want to put as much distance between himself and these two as possible.

With a final wave the Doctor and Amy shut the doors and seconds later the awful noise began as the box started to disappear.

Shaking his head Ronald Billius Weasley turned around to spot a familiar face in front of him. It was a boy of around the same age who possessed black hair that refused to lay flat and bright eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Blimey Harry, you won't believe the day I've had..." Ron began but the boy interrupted

"Who's Harry? I'm James...James Potter!"

* * *

_This last bit was inspired by the fact that the Doctor always seems to get the times mixed up! :D _

_Hope you liked it! _


End file.
